Creepy Pasta Frost Bite
by SonadowBat
Summary: I know none of you were expecting this especially after being gone for so long! but ive worked on this for a few months and I have no where else to put it because thanks to my 12 year old cousin I cant up load it from my phone! so I figured id copy and paste it to here so I have it later! I might take it down once submission poles open its up to you guys! didn't know what calagory


FrostBite: Join Us

She rested her head against the window. As The car drove down the rickety old road catching on rocks every now and then. Cristal's head banged hard against the window as they hit a large pot hole. Her father smirked evilly at her in the rear view mirror seeing her wince.

They were on their way home from the barber shop. Cristal's once long blonde hair now cut to her shoulders. Her father hated when it was long. It was too long, to easy to rip out. Small Bald spots strayed here and there from where he had yanked too hard and tore it out.

Her short golden locks layed on her shoulders barely reaching as they seemed to shine under the bright sun light. Cristal sighed. The front of the neighborhood came into sight. A dreadful feeling creeped into the pit of her stomach as the young teen noticed the devious look in her fathers eyes. That look was all to familiar to her. It sickened her to the core striking fear into her heart.

That fear only got worse as she noticed the baby blue smart car pulled into the drive way. Daddy's  
>lady friend was home.<p>

The awful things they had done to her replayed in her mind. The torture, the pain, the hitting and the screaming, it replayed over and over again haunting her subconscious. The only thing Cristal truly hated more than Daddy's lady friends, were daddy himself.

As He pulled the car into the drive way. All The kids on the block stopped playing eyes glued to the familiar grey 2010 Cadillac XTS. They had seen him do this many times before but no matter how many times they saw it they couldn't get use to it. They couldn't stopped feeling bad for his daughter. Cristal's dad stepped out of the car yet she stayed still in the back seat to afraid to get out. He snarled yanking open the back door and grabbing her by the hair forcefully pulling her out of the car. She struggled against him tears taring from her eyes due to the pain. The kids stared, they were shocked, usually it wasn't this violent. He usually only yelled at her or slapped her. Never was it anything like this. He let go and shoved her towards the door. Cristal looked down unable to meet her fathers out raged glare and walked hesitantly into the house glancing back at the other children on the street. Her weak pained glance was all it took to send her father over the edge.

He grabbed her arm pulling her back abruptly and slapping her across the face.

"Don't you look at them! They have better things to do than pity the likes of you!" Cristal stumbled backwards and fell to her knees as her father stood over her. Yanking her up by the hair He walked her into the house.

Cristal's father, Dawn, was a very wealthy man. Yet he spent most of his money on food and hookers near the local strip club. He had very short black hair with dark, demonic hazel eyes. He was a very heavy man and extremely over weight.

Cristal stood in the living room hugging her body tightly. Daddy's friend, Natasha, sat on the black leather couch. Her Shirt skin tight baby blue dress barely covering herself as she lifted herself from the leather couch. Her long Brown hair falling to her waist as she walked forward. Cristal heard her father chuckle sickly from behind her as he lifted her small black leather skirt. Her eyes widened in fear and she jerked away only to be stopped as Daddy's friend took hold of her hair.

"Daddy please don't do this," tears rolled down her cheeks in hopes that he would find sympathy. Yet he didn't. Natasha threw the poor child forward towards her dad. Dawn grabbed her shoulder pushing her against the wall, again grabbing at her skirt. Cristal instinctively kicked at him trying to free herself. Fear racked her entire body as rage filled her fathers eyes when She kicked him in the stomach.

He jerked cristal from the wall and punched her in the face. The young teen fell to the floor with a pained cry. Natasha stood over her stomping her high heel into Cristal's chest knocking the air out of her longs. The Prostitute knelt over Cristal yanking her off the floor by her shirt and throwing the girl towards her father. Dawn caught her and held his daughter close to him by her face. He leaned in towards the kid forcefully pressing his lips against hers.

Cristal had bottled up emotions and resisted fighting so many times before but she would put up with it no longer. So when the man made an attempt to slip his tongue into her mouth she let him and then let the taste of blood fill the moist cavity as Cristal bit down as hard as she could. Dawn pulled away, he hadn't expected that and he didn't like it very much.

The over weight man slapped the teenage girl harder than ever before. Blood dripped from her noise and sharp pain came from the back of her head as her father grasped her short golden locks and pulled her off the floor blood slightly leaking from her abused scalp.

"You ungrateful whore!" He punched her and a sharp kick met her side reminding her of Natasha's presents. Cristal's body only half conscious dangled by her hair limply. Dawn raised her to her feet and forced her towards her garage door. Fear filled her to the very core as she realized what she had done. Natasha opened the garage door and Cristal's father threw her in to the hard concrete opening small cuts in the flesh on her hands. As Cristal struggled to pick herself Natasha busied herself delivering several damaging kicks to the child's back and sides ripping her shirt and tearing flesh making several small pools of blood around the young teen.

The sound of Chains being pulled over a metal surface, a lock being unlocked, chains hitting the concrete, something opening, and then her fathers sick, disgusting laughter filled Cristal's ears as she laid on the cold, hard ground. A heaven steeled toed boot hit the side of Cristal's head knocking her half unconscious before she was then lifted over her fathers shoulder and thrown into a large compact chest freezer. The crusty ice slicing into her skin, and burning her fingertips. She laid her heavy head against the side of the freezer staring up at the garage ceiling. Natasha came into view towering over the helpless child smirking. Then a large bucket of water was lifted over Cristal's small head and bumped onto her fragile frame. And Natasha slammed the lid down allowing Dawn to rewrap the chains around it and lock it.

The water was warm and relaxing, almost comforting, but that soon faded as it seeped into the cuts in Cristal's flesh, invaded her blood stream, the cold water began the slow painful process of freezing. Cristal curled herself up in an attempt to find Warmth within the coldness, but to avail. Soon after she fell asleep, knowing she would never wake up again.

Days, then weeks passed. And Dawn had realized what exactly had become of his only daughter, but instead of opening the small fridge, he sat in silence. Slowly rotting away in his own filth. Since that Day, Dawn hadn't called Natasha, nor had he left the house. Instead Dawn just sat there, on that Black leather couch where Natasha once sat, listen to the beckoning cries from the garage. But as the Weeks went by and soon a month. The Cries stopped, instead he would only hear soft laughter, and pained moans. The sent of decay began to leak from the compact freezer and the banging on the lid stopped. It had become apparent to him that Cristal was dead, but he still sat there listening to the laughter. Wondering when it too would stop.

At first Cristal would chew on the ice sickles that built up on the ceiling of her tiny enclosure, and eat the frost off the tight walls, but she knew that it wouldn't last her but a few days. Little did she know that a few days was all she needed to think off all the ways to brutally kill her "Father" and Get revenge on Natasha. Eventually she lost all hope, and not long after her sanity, which had been slowly slipping away for quite some time now, snapped and she was left a cold, and empty, shell of herself. So As the life began to slowly slip from her eyes, her starvation set in full force, and eventually she began to nibble off pieces of flesh from her numb hands. She began to eat her own flesh, and It actually tasted pretty good! And since her blood had ran cold and her nerves frozen solid she didn't feel a thing! And as her hands reduced to nothing but exposed bones and Muscle. a soft chuckle escaped her lips and then another and another. Cristal began laughing uncontrollably. She laughed and laughed until she could no longer breath, but she still couldn't stop... But eventually the lack of breath would get to her and she would stop, close her eyes, and rest.

Now this went on for a few months until one day there was nothing...  
>No beating on the lid...<br>No Crying...  
>And No Laughing...<br>Dawn figured she was finally dead, had taken her last breath. And decided it was finally time to open the chest. This was mostly because the smell that came from it was beginning to make him sick. And that damn laughing was starting to drive him crazy. Plus he knew that he couldn't hide forever, eventually someone would become suspicious, and then it would be all over for him. He did kill his daughter!

It was a very unfortunate December day, and snow blanketed the froze earth as the children frolicked in the white Winter mist. Ice blocked the windows preventing anyone from seeing what went in on  
>inside, and that was why Dawn had waited so long. Had put up with the Awful smell... Hoisting himself up from the couch Dawn made his way to the kitchen where he dug through the cabinets under the sink pulling out two rubber gloved and a super sized black Trash bag. After gathering his equipment dropped them beside the garage door and slipped on his snow boots and heavy winter coat. Heading out the back door to gather his Tools from the shed. Creeking open the old wooden door as it gave a loud "SWEEEK" Dawn stepped in grabbing his ice axe and pick axe and securing them into his tool belt before grabbing the hack saw off it's shelf and turning to head back inside the house. As he approached the lonely home the stench of Death and decay reached his nose and he gaged almost dropping the power tool. After securing it in one of his arms he reached forward with his other hand opening the door. Shutting it behind him as he stepped into the house Dawn continued his task, making his way to the garage. Slipping on the<br>Rubber gloves and slinging the empty bag over his shoulder Dawn stepped out onto the cold Concrete freezing in his tracks as he stared at the chest freezer which contained all that was left of his only daughter. Taking a deep breath and sighing in anguish he slung the the door closed with his foot, there was no going back, he had to do this now. Setting down the supplies, Dawn crept over to the fridge and withdrew from his pocket a small silver key. Wrapping his fingers around the small silver pad lock that held the chains tightly in place, he slipped in the key and turned it, a small "Click" and then he was able to remove it along with the heavy duty chains. As he set the chains on the ground and then popped the lid tilting his head to the side not wanting to smell or see the potential sight that was expected when he opened the small fridge. But what greeted him was far worse than anything he could have imagined. As he looked over into the small cooler a happy, frozen, face stared back. Big blue glossy eyes and A big, deranged, happy smile stared up at him.  
>"Hello daddy, you finally came back, you really do care," The soft, cold, cheery voice of the 15 year old child sounded in his ears<br>"Cristal?" The Baffled man Questioned in disbelief.  
>"But I don't!" Cristal's face contorted into a fierce snarl and She bolted up pushing Dawn to the ground and stepped out hovering over him. Cristal grabbed the collar of his heavy winter coat and lifted him before she was kicked sharply in the knee, a loud crack filled the hollow air. As She was forced to drop him and fall back against the white Freezer. Dawn scurried away grabbing the closing thing to him, his ice pick, and getting to his feet. A loud snapping sound echoed through the Air as her father stared at her with disbelief of what she had just done. Cristal had just snapped her broken leg back into place which left an awfully obvious imprint in her frost bitten skin.<p>

" Did you know, that Frost bite numbs the skin and freezes your pain respecters? That's why I was able to do this" The girl said examining her half eaten hands  
>"I didn't feel a thing"<p>

"Wha- what are you?" Dawn questioned, his voice shook, and Fear filled him as his daughter, or what was left of her, snapped it's neck to the side in an inhumanly manor.

"What do you mean Daddy? I'm your daughter, your 0ne~ and 0nly~ daughter" Cristal spat stepping towards the frightened man who pressed his body tightly against the wall.

"You're not my daughter! You're suppose to be dead! You're a monster!" He tried to sound angry but he voice couldn't hold stern and his hands shook uncontrollably.

She licked her lips before taking a few more steps and reaching down to pick up the Ice Axe and examining it before giving the Sharp tool a good swing and looking back up at her "Father" with a Smirk.

"What's wrong Daddy? Are you scared?" The remark oozed with fake pity and remorse accompanied by a wicked grin.

"And stop calling me that! I'm Not your father! You pathetic-! **gasp**" her faces formed a viscous snarl and she flung the axe at him hitting him in the gut and tearing through fat. Dawn gasped and stared down in shock before collapsing to his knees. As the Frozen girl strutted over to him, a hand in her hip, and the other balled in a fist on her chest.

"What's wrong Daddy? Cat got your tongue?" She asked leaning down before forcing one of her still bloody fingers into his mouth and pressing her long finger nail into his tongue tearing chocked screams from his lips.

Cristal smiles softly down at her father, her emotions seeming to change in odd instances, as she pressed through his tongue finally forcing her finger through the Bottom at which this point he began to choke on his own blood.  
>"I haven't eaten in so long, I'm so hungry Daddy," the soft innocent voice sounding so different than the angry outburst from before.<p>

She then reached down taking the ice pick from Dawns spasming hand and aligning the tip with his cheek bone. Her broken knee cap positioned itself on the blunt of the axe that laid imbedded in his gut before she shifted her body weight onto it forcing it deeper through the fat and puncturing his arteries. More blood pored into his mouth and he could no longer breath to scream which he wanted to do so desperately as Cristal dug the ice pick into his cheek, scrapping the bone before slicing downward cutting a long strip of flesh from his face.

Cristal got to her feet reaching down and ripping the axe from her fathers insides and looked into his eyes. "Soon you will join us" her cold breath against his face was unnoticed as he stared into her cold, glossy, unblinking, Dead, eyes for the last time and darkness overtook him.

Death fallowed not long after. Cristal felt no pity, no remorse, no sympathy. Infact Cristal couldn't feel anything. That was because this was no longer Cristal. No, this was the empty shell left of a once wonderful girl. Once so full of Life and Joy when she was occasionally allowed to play with the other children. Once a curious and Energetic little girl. A beautiful girl with the dream of simply being normal. All shattered. Morphed into a monster. Nothing but an empty shell of her former self.

Cristal quickly devoured the small piece of meat from her father before turning to the ice chest which once held her captive. She slammed the lid down sitting her axe and small pick on top of it. The young teen then walked over to the utility shelf which held everyday work tools such as Hammers, screwdrivers, and some smaller power tools. She looked over the shelf for a second before finally spotting what she had come for, the tool belt! Pulling it off the shelf and emptying it of the excess work tools before strapping it around her waist and striding back over to where she had placed her previous items. Cristal secured the axe and Ice pick into her belt before heading back into the house to change her clothes. She was freezing and a Short leather skirt with a short sleeve t shirt wasn't gonna help. So she ventured into the awfully familiar living quarters and up to her room with a wide happy grin. After arriving in her room she slipped off her skirt and pulled a pair of skinny jeans from the bottom draw of her dresser and slipped them on along with a warm dark grey sweat shirt and a pair if fluffy snow boots. Once fully equipped with warm cloths and a full belly after a short trip to the kitchen she left the house not bothering to wipe the blood off her face or hands that were now concealed in a pair of warm black gloves. Cristal was honestly quite happy with her work, the only down side about the situation was that no matter how hard she tried to get warm, she was still freezing cold. Cristal hated the cold, and now it was becoming apparent that she could never escape from it.

The psychopathic teen Grinned wickedly as she stared through the window at the happy children frolicking in the snow. A loud deranged laugh escaped into the lonely air as she thought about what she could do to her former "Friends". The kids who came to her door every other day asking if she could come outside only to be turned down by her father, but now she could play. She could play forever!

The sound of their front door opening stopped everything. The kids went quiet and smiles of hope spread across their faces as Cristal stepped Out of the house, Her new found axe in hand.

"HEY! Cristal wanna come play with us!?" Toney, the boy who had lives across the street, yelled hopefully. A large smile plastered across his features. Cristal's feet drug through the snow as she laughed lightly making sure to keep her head down so they didn't see her face. The pickaxe dragged behind her as she approached them. Toney grew nervous at her strange behavior and soon his eyes focused of her weapon.  
>"uh Cristal?..."<p>

Slowly she lifted her head laughing maniacally.  
>"I can play! I can play forever now!"<p>

"AAHHH!"

Read more (342 line


End file.
